


The first of many

by pledis_17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), mentions of BTS - Fandom, mentions of got7 - Fandom
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pledis_17/pseuds/pledis_17
Summary: Minghao faces a bit of reality with his unrequited love, Lee Seokmin.





	The first of many

**Author's Note:**

> today minghao and seokmin did a vlive and seokmin was talking about this tree that he thought was beautiful and minghao saying he was beautiful made this lil drabble happen! woo!

When Minghao got the call from Seokmin to help him pick out Christmas gifts for their friends at nearly 9pm. Minghao almost wanted to hang up and stay comfy in his mountain of blankets and Stranger Things.

But, when Seokmin started pouting _and_ whining on FaceTime. Minghao found himself caving in and telling him to meet him in the cafeteria in 15 minutes. Minghao wouldn’t admit it out loud but the smile Seokmin gave him made his stomach jump a _little_.

Minghao’s roommate, BamBam looked up from the couch where his boyfriend and also Minghao’s friend Yugyeom were sat. Minghao crammed his fuzzy sock covered feet into his vans the best he could and zipped up his large black hoodie over his striped sweater.

“Going somewhere? You told us not to bother you cause you had _‘important business’_ to do and proceeded to watch all of season 2 of Stranger Things.” BamBam says with an arched brow now sitting completely up from the couch.

“Uh, _Seok_.. he wants me to go Christmas shopping with him.” Minghao stammers looking for his gloves in the bin, “Have you seen any gloves?”

“That’s so fucking domestic.” Yugyeom scoffs with a grin, “And you think he _doesn’t_ like you?”

Minghao rolls his eyes, “Shut up, he talks about how great Yoonoh is _all_ _the_ _time_. He doesn’t like me, but I’m perfectly content liking him the way I do.”

“Now that was sad! Don’t be so down on yourself, you’re probably shopping for Christmas gifts for us. So, just make your move today. You got this, Hao! Me and Gyeom are rooting for you and Seok.” BamBam says cheerfully, “Keep me updated!”

Minghao sighs and nods slowly, “Yeah, yeah thanks guys.”

Minghao hopes by the time he meets Seokmin that his cheeks stop flaring up. Minghao didn’t really get to check the weather but he knew it’s been cold recently. But, his lack of clothes was only cause he didn’t want to make Seokmin wait.

He sees Seokmin standing near the window bundled up in a puffy black jacket with a equally thick hoodie with some bright graphic fonts on the front. His chin was buried in the inside of his hoodie as he typed fast away on his phone. He wore some nice blue jeans and some white shoes, he looked cute and Minghao hates it.

“Hao! Good _god_ , do you know it’s I don’t know fucking _winter_?” Seokmin whines as he grabs Minghao’s hands, “You’re lucky I brought extra gloves cause I knew you wouldn’t have any.”

For fucks sake, Minghao’s ears start to burn as Seokmin physically slides each glove on Minghao’s hand. Making sure his fingers are positioned correctly and making sure it’s tightly on his wrist. Minghao nods and mumbles a small thank you as Seokmin finally drops his hands.

“And you don’t even have a proper, _ugh_ , god. You’re just asking for me to baby you, Minghao.” Seokmin groans as he links arms with Minghao leading him out the cafe. The two stay linked as they arrive to Seokmin’s small but legendary Hyundai Sonata.

It’s gone through four breakdowns and a trip to Columbia in the snow. But, she, or Silverlight is what Seokmin named her is a beauty and he cherishes her way too much but it’s cute in its own way. Minghao opens the door and slides into the passenger seat and even if Seokmin’s car has no leather interior it’s still cold as shit.

“It’ll heat up soon enough! I really appreciate you coming with me to do some shopping. Our friends are kind of difficult to shop for and they think I’m made of money.” Seokmin frowns as he starts the engine, “Especially, Jeongguk you know what he asked me to get?”

“Nintendo Switch?”

“A _Nin-_ “ Seokmin gasps, “Did he ask you too? What the fuck!”

Minghao laughs as he shakes his hands, “No, but he asked for Nintendo Switch games for the Nintendo Switch he doesn’t have.”

Seokmin scoffs, “Jeongguk is such a snob, he makes more money than us at Lush and that’s cause he flirts with everybody who comes in.”

“Of course, he has his own tip jar of money and phone numbers. The manager doesn’t know what to do with him but he gives us free bath bombs so I can’t really hate him for it.” Minghao states with a shrug, “He’s a good kid but just a little snobby.”

Seokmin adjusts the heat quickly and Minghao is met with a tingly warmth all over his body. He finds himself sneaking into the interior, Seokmin’s car has the best heater and Minghao loves it.

“I bet we’re just going to get bath bombs for Christmas if somebody really gets him a Nintendo Switch.” Seokmin says, “I bet it’ll be Mingyu who gets it for him.”

“If his own boyfriend doesn’t get him a Switch then who else _will_?”

“But I’ll still get him a game though just incase if not he can return it and get something else.”

The two drive to the nearby mall, it wasn’t the best mall but it was also 9:30pm and nobody really wants to drive a state over tonight. Seokmin played many different versions of Christmas songs even his favorite song to sing being all I want for Christmas is you. Minghao loves hearing him sing that song now and even in July when he played it then. His voice just fits the song so perfectly it is insane how somebody can be _so_ perfect.

“So, who all needs gifts?” Minghao asks as they fast walk into the mall, “Jeongguk, and who else?”

“I need to get everybody a gift besides yours.”

Minghao cocks his head as he stands near the heater in the entry way of the mall, “You have mine already? Aw, that’s no fun I was ready to drop hints.”

“You can still drop hints if you wanna? I’m always ready to return if you possibly don’t like it.” Seokmin winks as he holds the door open, “Come on, _handsome_! We can get this done in no time.”

Minghao rolls his eyes and follows Seokmin into the mall. The aroma of Auntie Anne’s pretzels and fried food fills Minghao’s nose and he thanks god he ate before leaving. Seokmin leads Minghao towards the Dicks nearby as he pulls him towards athletic wear.

“What size does Mingyu wear in track pants?” Seokmin asks with an arched brow, “He has a thin waist but he’s all fucking legs.”

Minghao shrugs, “I don’t know, probably a medium?”

“I thought you guys would know since you have dated before.” Seokmin scoffs as he grabs a medium and a large in Adidas pants.

Minghao frowns, “It was middle school and it was barely a month!”

Seokmin rolls his eyes as he lays the pants on Minghao’s shoulder, “I still can’t believe you guys were each other’s first gay relationship. It’s honestly amazing.”

“Somebody jealous?” Minghao teases with a grin, Seokmin scoffs and lightly punches him in the shoulder.

“Not at all! I just wanna know if you’re mad he glo’d up after you two dated? His cheeks were so chubby in middle school.” Seokmin says as he scans the athletic shoes, “Is he more of a Nike guy? Or like Adidas?”

Minghao gazes upon the plethora of colors, “He likes any but getting him shoes is risky. Only cause he grows constantly so getting him shoes that he wears for more than a week is rare.”

Seokmin nods pulling Minghao away from the shoes, “I assume that I’m done in here. What else does Mingyu like besides athletic clothes and dogs? Wait! Should I get him something for his puppy?”

Minghao snaps loudly, “Yes! Yes! Get something for Haru. Mingyu would die for that puppy, we can go to Petland and while I play with dogs. You can get her something.”

Seokmin rolls his eyes as the two walk side by to the register. Seokmin handed a wad of cash to the woman and Minghao sighed loudly as he counts the bills for him.

“You can’t think that this woman is going to count this ugly wad of cash, Seok.” Minghao groans as he hands the flatten out bills for her, “I am sorry about that.”

She smiles softly as she finishes their purchase. Minghao only corrected it cause when he used to work at Zumiez. People would always throw their crumpled cash at him and it was the worst in the winter time for holidays.

“Did that give you deja vu from your Zumiez’s days? Sorry bout that, we can go play with the puppies now.”

Seokmin is sometimes the devil only cause he _**loves**_ skinship. He loves holding his friend’s knees or thighs, he’ll platonically hold hands with everybody and do small kisses on the cheeks. It was okay a few years ago but now that Minghao is almost two years into his crush. It makes his heart slam hard against his chest constantly.

Minghao watches as Seokmin’s fingers constantly graze the back of his hands. It was a normal thing for Seokmin but his cheeks were inflamed and Minghao thanked god it was dim in the mall. Seokmin is not even bothered by the slightest fact, but Minghao hates how flushed he gets from it.

The two boys detached their hands when they entered the pet store. Minghao found himself glancing upon the puppies barking in the windows. Their eyes were wide and Minghao felt the yelps were endearing honestly.

“Hao! Do you think Haru would like a leash or like a sweater? Is Mingyu the guy to dress his dogs?”

Minghao nods as he waves at the cheery husky in the window, “Get her a like parka for the walks! He’d like that. He could also wear his new track pants on the walks a win win!”

Seokmin buys his gift for Mingyu way too quickly and forcibly has to retract Minghao from the husky. The rest of gift shopping was quick and it was by honestly too fast for Minghao’s liking. He liked spending time with Seokmin, and with their finals coming up recently it’s been harder for their friends to hang out.

As the mall was starting to close and Seokmin managed to get them out before the guard locker them in Journeys. Seokmin could proudly say that he finished Christmas shopping before Christmas.

“Oo! Hao! Take photo of me with that Christmas tree. I’ve lived here in Missouri for almost seven years now and I don’t have a single photo of me with that tree.”

Minghao turns to see a tree nearby in the display window of the mall, it was tall and covered in classic white lights and shiny ordainments of many colors. The lights would flicker on and off according to the songs played in the store but at night it was a still white light.

“Okay, _c’mon_ we can take your photo and hurry back to your car. It’s cold as shit.”

The two scurry quickly to the tree and Seokmin practically chucks his phone towards Minghao’s direction. Minghao thanks god for his reflexes cause he didn’t have enough money to pay for Seokmin’s phone to get fixed.

Seokmin leans close to the window near the landscape lights decorated in the plants. He throws a peace up and Minghao hits flash before getting ready to snap a quick photo. He takes two more to give a variety.

“Thank you, Hao! I always thought that tree was the most beautiful thing that’s why I wanted a photo with it.”

“You’re _beautiful_ , ya know.”

Minghao inhales sharply, feeling the cold air travel through his body. Did he really just say that to him? The cars zooming on the highway nearby was the only sound in his ears. It was complete silence and Minghao wanted to disappear.

“Ya know! T-This is.. the part where people are like _‘oh thank you!’_ you don’t just _**sit**_ and like not _**say**_ anything.” Minghao stammers, his cheeks and every part of his body felt like they were in flames. But, curse his nervous tic of laughing when he’s embarassed cause now Seokmin was laughing with him.

Seokmin smiles softly, and Minghao could make out small blush scattering on his cheeks, “It just made my heart flutter.. it’s beating really fast. That’s why I took _so_ long. But, thank you.”

“Well least it’s beating... so we know you aren’t de-“

“You’re _beautiful_ too.”

A soft but cold kiss was pressed to Minghao’s cheek as Seokmin deadbolted to his car letting out a loud scream. Minghao grins widely as he runs after the other, this Christmas was going to be something else and Minghao was ready for it.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i didn’t DIE! wowie! but i wrote this fast and quickly only cause the stream they had today was super cute ;-; 
> 
> my series will be updated very soon school has kicked my ass and work has really wanted me fuckin dead :) but i am now on break! so more updates! woo!


End file.
